Through my life
by sesshomarulover11
Summary: A story about Rin and her past life. Later, Sesshomaru's child hood story.
1. Rin's past life

I'm only gonna say this once through out the whole story, I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS! But I may add others into the story. :: = Thinking ""= someone talking without :: or "" means action  
  
Rin sat alone, picking her favorite pink flowers. She was a teenager now. As she picked the flowers, she thought about her days as a child with her family. With Sesshomaru and Jacken. Everything raced through her mind. She decided she would try to remember everything that had happened to her in her whole life. As far back as she could remember.  
  
:: Sesshomaru-sama and Jacken-sama have left to go patrol the land. They claim it is much too dangerous of me to go with them. Well, Jacken-sama did anyway. Sesshomaru-sama just stood a few feet away, his back turned to me. I wish he would show some emotion towards me. It bothers me when he sits there, staring into nothingness with no emotional expression at all. But may the Gods strike me dead for what I sometimes think. He saved my life, so I'm forever in his gratitude. I wonder what would become of me if my family never had died from those bandits. My family...that is a story to tell. Sesshomaru-sama never has asked me what my life was like before, not that it would interest him or anything. I miss my family. My mother, my father, my older brother Touya. Every night I think about them, wishing they hadn't died. But they died, and now I'm with Sesshomaru-sama. If he ever does ask me about my life before we met, I want a good story to tell him. So I'd better put it together now. ::  
  
:: It was a normal day. One day before their death...I was with my brother in the village, getting some spices and seasons for my mother. She was planning on making seasoned rice and spicy fish. I couldn't wait! My brother was telling me something about hunting or joining some kind of group like that. I wasn't interested; I was eyeing the flower cart. After shopping, we were on our way back to the village, some strange man had fireboxes and offered them to us.( fire boxes are gonna be fireworks.) My brother got excited and pulled two coins out of his pockets. I told him it wasn't a good idea and that father would get angry with him. "I made this money by myself! I was working for Miss Cano! Don't worry, you need to learn to take risks anyway." That confused me. The two coins bought three boxes. On our way down the path, Touya pulled out more boxes. "You stole those from the merchant!" I remember yelling at him. That was what he meant by taking risks. "He was ripping me off. Fire boxes don't cost that much!" He put them backing his knapsack and we went back home. That night the food was delicious. I had been picking flowers early and Mother said they were beautiful. She made me feel to proud that I could pick such good flowers. After supper, Touya and I went outside near the fish hatchery. There we lit the fireboxes. Touya was right, they were a rip off, but he figured that if he combined them, it would be better. That one combined firebox with all the others lit up the night sky. It was so amazing. ::  
  
At that moment, Rin closed her eyes and tried not to cry. That was her last night seeing her family alive. She didn't want to remember them anymore, but she had to go on. She knew she would feel better once she let her story unfold.  
  
:: Later that night, while everyone was asleep, I went out to get some water from the village well. I knew I wasn't supposed to go out alone after dark, but I thought I was old enough. As I made my way to the well, I thought I could hear noises and whispering. All of sudden, one of the huts caught on fire. Bandits came from everywhere and started stealing the animals and chasing the women. Men went to defend them, but some were unlucky. The bandits had long knifes and they were swinging them around, slashing innocent people that were in the way. I ran towards my home, trying to avoid being seen. I entered our hut by the back way, and to my horror, bandits were already entering through the front. My father awoke and grabbed a spear by his bed, but the bandits speared him first. Mother let out a scream for Touya and myself to run and hide somewhere. I hid near the clay pot and searched for Touya. He was gone. I looked back at my mother as one of them stabbed her through her stomach. She fell and crawled to my father's side. There she died with him. Now the bandits started searching for Touya and me. As they began to get closer to me, Touya jumped out from the shadows with a knife. He cut one of the bandits across the throat. Two of them fled, leaving one left. I peeked out from behind the pot, seeing only one left. I was almost filled with joy. But I looked back at my mother and father. They died protecting us, and wanted to help kill this last bandit. I reached into the pot for any sort of weapon, but I only found rocks my mother used to collect. I grabbed the biggest one and got ready to throw it. Touya was fighting the bandit. I thought he was going to win...but the bandit stabbed him right through the heart. He laughed as my brother fell to the ground. I threw the rock right at him, and it struck him in the head. He fell over and lie motionless. I ran to my brother's side. He was alive, but barely. Tears were going down his face. "Little Rin, don't be afraid. Everything will be okay..." "But mother and father have died, and you're almost..." "No, I'll be here with you, don't worry. Be strong...Rin..." And there he died in my arms. I cried all night until the other villagers came. They buried my family and burned the dead bandits. I wouldn't speak to anyone. I was to heart broken. Soon the villagers left me in my home, alone. They didn't seem to care anymore, but I didn't care. I didn't want to grow close to them because they might die just like my family. After a couple of months of being alone, I decided to go for a walk in the forest. I hadn't since the night before my family's death. I brought some water in a bamboo holder and went on my way. I was going to pick flowers and bring them to the graves. As I went on my way, I thought I heard a low growl. I went off the path, knowing it wasn't a smart idea. I peeked over a tree, and saw a demon. It immediately hissed at me, but I saw he was wounded. I gulped and slowly walked toward him. He stared at me. I watched him carefully. He looked like a human, but he was a demon for sure. I remembered I had my water and dumped it on his face. I wanted to help him, for he sort of reminded me of my brother. After a couple of days, I went to see if the demon was still there. I brought some more water, mushrooms and fish. I peeked over, and there he was! He looked better, for I had washed most of the blood of his face. I offered him the food, and he slapped it away and said, "Don't trouble yourself...human food does nothing for me." I was a little disappointed. I had wasted my daily ration of fish and the demon still didn't like me. Later that night, I couldn't stand the being so hungry. I snuck down to the fish haterchy and caught a fish. The villagers caught me and beat me up for stealing the fish. They threatened to kill me next time. I limped off back to my home. I slept hungry that night. I decided that I was going to find foods humans didn't eat. Maybe than the demon would accept it. Early the next morning, I set out to look for the strange food. I caught a mouse and lizard. Humans surely didn't eat this. I put it on a leaf and went to go see him. I was kinda embarrassed because my ace was bruised and I lost a tooth. I couldn't open my left eye either. I held the food to him and waited patiently. He stared at it and than turned his head and said, "No thank you." I sighed and looked down at the food. "What happened to your face?" I looked up in surprise. Did he actually care? I was too stunned to respond to him. "...Alright then, don't tell me." I let out the biggest smile ever! He cared! For once in a long time, I was happy again. I figured once he got better, he could stay with me! I left him and went home, humming and skipping on my way. I walked to my door and opened it, and I stepped back. There was someone inside! He turn around and said, "What? Is this hovel your home?" Someone screamed and the demon fled. I watched as many wolves devoured the villagers. I saw some coming at me and I ran for the forest. The demon would help me. He had to I would be dead! I tripped over a stick and I remember a sharp pain in my side. What I came to, the demon was before me, helping me up. I wasn't dead....he saved me. ::  
  
At that moment, Sesshomaru and Jacken appeared before the forest, walking slowly towards her. She smiled and got up, running to them. "Sesshomaru-sama, you've finally returned!" "You've been crying, haven't you Rin?" She looked down, blushing slightly. She knew he could smell the salty smell of tears. "Did something happen to you?" "No, I just was thinking about something..." "Hmmm...and what was that?" "About my family before I met you, Sesshomaru-sama." "I see...why don't you tell me about them." The great lord walked to the forests edge and sat on a log. Rin followed him and sat beside him, smiling happily.  
  
Tell meh what ya think! This took two days to make! Yay me! Should I add more? And if so, what should happen! I gotta think about that! Bye!!!! 


	2. Sesshomaru past story part 1

I'm only gonna say this once through out the whole story, I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS! But I may add others into the story. WARNING: Slight Jacken bashing!  
  
:: = Thinking ""= someone talking without :: or "" means action  
  
Sesshomaru listened carefully to Rin's story. It was the first time he would now of the girl's past life, he wanted to make the best of it. Rin proudly told him her story, but many times nearly cried remembering he family's death. After her story, she yawned quietly. "How was patrolling, Sesshomaru sama? Did you catch any demons roaming your territory?" Rin asked curiously. "That's nothing for you to worry about, Rin." He answered, looking to his right. The wind shifted slightly, and he stood up. "Is something wrong, Sesshomaru sama?" "We'll be returning home shortly Rin, wait here for me. Jacken, watch Rin. If anything is to happen to her..." "Ai, Sesshomaru sama. Rin will be safe with me." The toad thing bowed lowly. Sesshomaru began to walk back into the forest. "Sesshomaru sama! Please promise me you'll tell me about your past life too!" Rin called out to him, but he already had disappeared into the dark forest. She pouted slightly and sat on the ground.  
  
"You should know better than to request such things to Sesshomaru sama, Rin. If I had requested such a thing, he'd would've killed me on the spot!" The toad croaked. "That's because he doesn't like you, Jacken. I thought you knew that. Besides, you've been with him longer than I have. Did you know of him when he was my age?" ( Now, I'm not quite sure if Jacken knew Sesshomaru when he was a kid, but in this story, he did.) "Ai, I did. Believe it or not, I was once a servant to The Great Inutaisho (I think that's what their dad's name was.) I remember Inutaisho sama telling me that he was going to name me a loyal servant to his first child." "So that's why you follow Sesshomaru sama around?" "Don't interrupt! Now, as I was saying, soon, Inutaisho's first child came, Sesshomaru sama. Sometimes I had to take care of Sesshomaru sama, but it wasn't bad." "You had to take care of him?" "Not quite, just help the Lady Hiruko. (I just made it up, just bare with me.) She was a wonderful lass, she was." "What happened to her?" "Stop interrupting Rin! Only Inutaisho sama and Sesshomaru sama know how she died. It was a sad time, and poor Inutaisho sama was alone. He couldn't bare it, and one day, when Sesshomaru sama was about, oh, five in your years, he brought a human female back. Sesshomaru sama was highly upset with his father. He refused to speak with him for days!" "Poor Sesshomaru sama... What happened?" Just then, Sesshomaru returned. He seemed slightly irritated, and his eyes shone a bitter gold. "We are leaving, Rin." He walked past them. "Yes, Sesshomaru sama." She walked to his side, trying to keep up with his long, quick, strides.  
  
Later that night, after they had returned to the castle, Rin walked to Sessomaru quarters. She stood by the large door, hesitating to knock. As she lifted her hand to knock, it opened widely, the lord stood in front of the door. "Is there something you need, Rin?" He asked quietly, as if being watched. "Uh, I just wanted to know if you could....umm...tell me a little about you past." "You really wish to know? Come in, have a seat and I shall tell you, for you have already told me about your past." He turned and walked to a chair and sat down calmly. Rin closed the door behind her, blushing slightly. Please forgive my rudeness, Sesshomaru sama, I'm just curious." "There is nothing to be forgiven about, Rin. And you do not need to address me by Sesshomaru sama any longer." He looked at her, as if reading her mind. :: Little Rin, how much you've grown before my eyes. You're not my little Rin anymore, but just...my Rin. :: He thought sadly. He never had the chance to find a mate and have children. He was simple too busy. Besides that, Rin was like his child. "Now, you wish to know about my child hood?" Rin quickly sat down next to him in another chair, her eyes big with happiness. "Yes, Sesshomaru sama, I mean Sesshomaru. I really do wish to know about it!" "Very well, were should I start...? I lived in this castle with my father and mother. Sadly, my mother died when I was about five in human years. I remember faintly of her, but her smile I shall never forget." "May I ask how she died?" "She went to visit her mother, and was fatally injured when she was attacked by demons." "Why did they attack her, Sesshomaru?" "Because she was more beautifully than they were, or so my father said. I still do not understand why any demon would have killed my mother. My father was depressed, as well as me. He left on a journey, and did not return for several months.  
  
FLASHBACK Inutaisho and Sesshomaru sat in the tearoom of the castle. Inutaisho had decided he needed some time for himself to think about his deceased mate. Sesshomaru was just a young child.  
"I will return shortly, Sesshomaru. I have matters I need to attend to. Behave yourself and stick to your studies." Inutaisho spoke quickly to his only son. "Father, were are you going to? Why must I stay here? Can I not come with you? I wish to fight demons as well!" "Do not ask questions, Sesshomaru. I have told you what you need to know, and that is good enough." With that, he left the room, his long hair following him closely. His mighty armor shone in the dim light of the room. "Yes, my father." Sesshomaru watched through as his father left. He sighed deeply and turned around to see Jacken standing before him. "What do you want, toad?" "My lord, it is time for your studies." "I will not take orders from a toad. Never order me!" He kicked the toad to the wall and stomped on his head. "I shall begin my studies when I feel like it." He left his room, but peeked in slightly. "And never enter my room without knocking, or I shall kill you." And than he left. Jacken slowly got up and regained his senses. "What a truly wonderful lord I have! I shall forever stay loyal to him!" The toad did a small dance and left the room.  
  
END OF FLASHBACK "My father brought back a human woman..." His clam expression changed to a cold bitter frown. "Was the woman rude to you?" He quickly changed his expression, for he didn't want Rin to think he hated her because she was human. "No, she was kind. But I detested her for she was not my mother. A few years passed, and the woman became pregnant. I grew to hate her more and more, for she carried a vile half-breed within her. The woman always tried to talk to me, but I refused. But if I was required to, I used most bitter words."  
  
FLASHBACK "Young Sesshomaru, will you not go for a walk with me?" The Lady Natasha said softly. (Made the name, bare the pain.)"I do wish we could talk more often." "I will not walk with a human woman I loath so much. You need not know anything about me neither." The bitter Sesshomaru said aloud to her. " Why do you hate me so much? I do not remember doing anything to you. I wish you wouldn't be so bitter to me. I find you very amazing." "Do not butter me up with your words, they have no effect on me..." "Is it because I am human, Sesshomaru? Your father loves me for not because I am human, but because I love him back. I think you hate me so much...for you miss your mother dearly. My apologizes and sympathy is to her." With that, the lass spun around and left for the garden, leaving the young demon speechless. "How...does she know...that?"  
  
END OF FLASHBACK "Oh, Sesshomaru sama! You must've missed your mother so much!" The young girl said suddenly. "I still miss her dearly, Rin.  
  
As you can tell, the story must go on!!! This is a three-page story! PHEW! Anywayz everyone, hope you enjoyed that! I'm making two more stories, so make sure you check 'em out! Bye!!! 


End file.
